


baby blue

by yikelliot



Series: eyewitness week october 2017 [6]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eyewitness Week, Lukas is fed up and gay, M/M, Philkas Week, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, lots of smut, philip is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikelliot/pseuds/yikelliot
Summary: from the prompt on tumblr: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/166498376844/youre-the-neighbor-that-keeps-their-curtains(You’re the neighbour that keeps their curtains open, even when changing, and I can’t talk to you without blushing) except I threw most of that prompt out the window but heyalso day six of eyewitness week: au





	baby blue

He’s staring. Again.

At first, it was a genuine accident. An honest mistake, really. I was so tired from collecting case files the night before that I forgot to close my blinds as I changed. Not a big deal, really.

Until I realised he was staring. Then it became less accidental and more of my 7-o’clock-in-the-morning strip tease. 

I’m beginning to grow tired of not being able to talk to the blond-haired beauty that lives opposite, so I have a plan.

I’m currently in nothing but a blue lacy thong. Swalla is playing, and a show is being put on for the literal boy next door. 

He’s in his kitchen making breakfast or something and I see him curse and exit his kitchen. Has he finally had enough of my bullshit? Did I push it too far? Fuck, I’m usually more careful than this.

I stop the music and start getting dressed for work. I’m half way through buttoning my shirt when I hear a rampant knocking at the door. Oh shit.

I walk to the door hesitantly. The fuck is he doing here? No one visits me here. I don’t think anyone else knows where I live. So what does he want?

I open the door to reveal his blushing face. Ah. That’s what he wants.

“Are you deliberately trying to give me a boner?” So I guess he’s not one for foreplay then.

“I don’t know, are you into it?” I smirk at him and stare him up and down.

He’s gorgeous. He’s in a pair of tiny workout shorts and a tight-fitting tank top. He has abs and from the looks of it, a really perky ass. He’s my exact type.

He fucking growls. I think I just made a mess of my thong. 

“Don’t fuck around, baby blue. Now are you gonna let me in and get me to blow you or are you gonna keep teasing me in that fucking suit of yours?

Needless to say I have never walked faster in my life.

“Now, let’s strip you down, huh daddy?” That went straight to my dick. I can’t believe I got dressed for nothing.

I hold his hands back. “Not so fast. I think you’ve been teased for long enough. Maybe you deserve a reward.”

And just like that, the dominance disappears. He whimpers slightly and becomes putty in my hands. Just as I thought.

“Now, baby. I want you to strip. All clothes off and on my floor. Quick as you can.” I punctuate it with a slap on his soft ass. He yelps adorably. This is gonna be so fun.

He practically rips the tank off. When he comes to his shorts, however, he takes his time. Slowly inching them down his thighs while I stand there watching, my cock aching.

“So. Baby blue, huh?” I look back at his face in confusion.

“What do you mean?” I raise an eyebrow quizzically.

He snaps the material peeking out from under my suit pants.

“These. Did you really put those on just for me, daddy?” He stares at me with those big blue eyes and I groan. His shorts are all the way off now. He’s wearing no underwear at all, his almost completely hard cock on display for only my eyes.

“You’re so pretty, baby. Did you get hard just for me?” I repeat his question back at him as I tug slightly on the shaft. He moans filthily.

“Yeah. Just like that, daddy. You know I’m only hard for you.”

Fucking hell. I turn him round and push him onto the bed slightly.

“Ass up, gorgeous.”

He gets up on all fours, arching his spine like a pro. His ass really is perky, and his cock is pink and swollen now, fully hard. My mouth waters.

“We’re gonna have so much fun, baby.”

I grab a handful of his ass and he moans. I slowly pull his cheeks apart, exposing his puffy hole. I start to lick a stripe up his ass and he bends his back even further, catch my tongue on his rim. He moans louder.

“Do that again. Please.”

I chuckle and start lapping at his hole. He makes the cutest whimpering sounds as I slowly loosen the entrance, slightly dipping my tongue into the heat. My cock is twitching.

“Ha-h-ha, daddy! More!”

That earns his a light slap on the right cheek. It reddens beautifully and I rub at it soothingly.

“Uh, uh, uh. Only good boys get more, Lukas. You should know that.”

“Please, daddy!” He’s desperate, pushing his ass back into my face,

“Please what, sweetheart? You have to be specific. Maybe you meant this,” I say as I squeeze the head of his dick. He gasps, “or maybe this?” I dip my thumb into his ass, circling it gently. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Please eat me out, daddy. Please make me come.” He’s almost sobbing and his dick is leaking a steady stream of precome.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

I plunge my tongue into his ass along with my thumb, stretching it as I go. My other hand snakes around him to find his heavy, dripping cock. I teasingly circle the head as I tongue-fuck his ass deeper, drawing sweet moans and whines from his lips. I trace my fingers up and down his shaft and feel every twitch and each vein. I want to know his cock, and his body. I want to know what makes him lose it.

I take my thumb out of his ass and replace it with two fingers, slipping in beside my tongue. I then reluctantly remove my tongue from his sweet hole in order to lick a stripe from rim to his balls. I take one into my mouth, sucking lightly on the sac. He’s bucking his hips wildly as I stop palming his shaft and take it into my mouth.

“Hnng, daddy! Please! More!”

I add a third finger to his greedy ass and take more of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, tasting the salty precome that’s still dripping from his slit. I scissor my fingers as I go. It must burn, since I only used saliva as lube, but he doesn’t seem to be complaining.

I open my throat further and engulf his entire length, his pubes tickling my chin as I suck harder on his cock.

His dick is thick and jaw-breaking and I gag on it slightly, causing him to buck wildly, almost screaming in pleasure.

I slap his ass again with my free hand, moving to hold his hips in place. I remove my mouth from his shaft with a lewd pop and he cries out once more.

“Quiet, darling. We don’t want to be rude and wake the neighbours, now do we?”

“Y-yes daddy. I’m so close. Please give me more.”

I take his cock right down to the base again, pumping my fingers in and out his ass. I crook all three digits, searching for that bundle of nerves while I suck with everything I have.

He screams when I find his prostate, coming straight down my throat in thick spirts, body convulsing wildly as he comes down from his high.

I swallow, removing my fingers from his ass. My cock is unbearabky hard and my thong is almost soaked with precome.

“Thank you daddy. Let me help you out, please,” he cries out, grabbing at my shirt. I let him undress me completely, letting him inhale the scent of my wrecked thong before swallowing my cock into his tight, wet heat. I groan, bucking my hips up into his throat. He doesn’t gag. A wave of pleasure rushes to my cock and my balls tighten.

Lukas releases my dick, “You can fuck my throat, daddy. I don’t mind.” I groan at the thought.

He takes my shaft into his mouth again, and I begin to buck my hips into his throat, revelling in the warmth. It’s not long before I feel the pull in my belly. I pull my cock out of his moth and begin pumping.

“Is it okay if I come on your face, baby?” His eyes go wide as he stares up at me.  
“Yes, daddy, please! Give me your cum.”

I groan at his words and with a few more pumps, release all over his face and chest, white ribbons coating his lips.

His tongue darts out and licks his lips clean almost immediately. Then he looks me in the eyes and dips his finger into the cum on his chest, popping the fingers in his mouth and sucking on them lewdly, keeping eye contact the entire time. I groan.

“Next time, I’ll let you sit on my face.”

“Yes, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic, so i hope you liked it  
> i wrote part of this while my friend skyped me and they kept giving me ideas for stuff and i eventually had to hang up because they were very distracting but hey
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> this is also on my tumblr: http://leeisdark.tumblr.com/post/166653465474/baby-blue
> 
> til next fic  
> ~Lee


End file.
